The mounting of an accessory directly on the core of a heat exchanger is known. For example French Patent Application 2730009 describes the attachment of the motor of a motor fan unit to the radiator for cooling the engine of a motor vehicle.
In this document, the cooling unit of the exchanger is clamped between two groups of bearing elements by screws which pass through said unit through recesses provided in the fins between the tubes. Distance sleeves also pass through the unit in these same recesses to avoid a crushing of the fins, and raised shapes slightly deform these fins during the tightening of the screws to avoid any sliding of the motor in relation to the unit of the exchanger.
On the side of the exchanger where the motor is situated, the bearing elements are formed in a flange made of plastic material which is integral with the body of the motor. The raised shapes are produced in this flange in particular.
This arrangement is generally satisfactory. However, it cannot be used when the operating temperature exceeds a certain limit allowable by the plastic material of the flange. In such a case one is induced to produce a motor support made of steel. But in this case it is no longer possible to fix the support directly onto the aluminium fins because the risk of corrosion and deterioration of the mechanical connection.
The present invention aims to reduce these difficulties.